Love In Gotham City
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Post: The Dark Knight Rises 2012 After Jim's wife and the kids left. Before Bane takes over Gotham. Commissioner Jim Gordon falls in love with a young 31 year old woman. It's love at first sight. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Batman Begins/The Dark Knight Trilogy in Gotham City

Father and daughter, George and Lindsey Harding moves to the city of Gotham that she works at home as an artist painter and she makes really good money for what she does. Jim Gordon saw her when they first move into the city from Connecticut. Lindsey finds love. George works as a doctor at Gotham General Hospital. At the Policeman's ball party, Lindsey is invited by her best friend, Detective Jane Bailey. Commissioner James Gordon finds love again and he sees Lindsey there and he falls over heels in love with her when he first sees her that night after she and her Dad move into Gotham city. Jim doesn't care about the age difference. He's older than she is. She is 31, going on 32 in October. Jim Gordon is 54. Young women can out live an older man as my Godfather put it. This is after Harvey Dent died 8 years ago and Jim's wife, Barbara and his 2 kids left him for Cleveland, Ohio. Post: During The Dark Knight Rises 2012 2 months before Bane tries to take over Gotham. James Gordon is played by Gary Oldman in the Batman Trilogy. Rated M for some language, some violence and sexual content romance later in this story in later chapters.

The Batman Trilogy ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... The Batman Trilogy

Chapter 1.

It was around May 10th on a warm Spring, sunny and cloudy day . In the afternoon around 3 pm, Commissioner James Gordon was on top of the Police station roof tops with his binoculars in his light jacket pocket to look out for anything suspicious just in case, looking around the city to get some fresh air after a long warm breezy morning to catch the newest drug lord of Gotham in the act during a raid and they were now waiting for a trial if they were pleaded guilty, or not. The MCU GCPD officers charged them all with the possessions of cocaine and heroin from inside a warehouse. Jim got up out of bed that early morning at 6 when he had that phone call from Detective Jane Bailey and her partner Detective when they told him about the drug lord and his gang. Later that day, after he and his officers arrested him and his men for the possession of the illegal drugs. He walked up the stairs and got onto the roof as he walked around in a slow pace to help clear his head of the events that had happened earlier that morning when he then looked down onto the road as he heard a moving truck and a car driving down the small road loud and clear. There was a fancy apartment building complex across from the MCU GCPD. Jim wondered what was going on into his thoughts and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment there as of why was a moving truck and a 2010 navy blue jeep Cherokee car were driving up to side of the road in front of the building across from where Jim was. He knew that there were apartments, or a penthouse over there. 'I wonder what's going on over there with the moving truck and a car driving behind it. It looks like that someone is moving into that building across the street.' Jim said to himself. The very top floor had a remodeled wall with a sliding glass door, so everyone can go out onto the roof top to get some fresh air, feeding the birds, or maybe do some gardening, or perhaps sitting up there to enjoy doing a painting sketch on a good sunny ad cloudy day.

Jim then heard the car doors opened and a lady and an older man with her, who was driving came out of the car with some small luggage travel bags in their hands when they got out. Jim locked his eyes onto the young lady while he took out his binoculars without breaking eye contact towards her and he looked down at the young lady. Jim just couldn't keep his eyes off of her that she was so beautiful to him. While he looked onto them in curiosity, the woman walked around the jeep and she opened the back car door and she took out that what it had looked like it was some of her paintings that she did a very well done drawing sketches and water colors to it. She happened to be a very good artist indeed. Jim wondered where she learned to do that from though and he was very impressed with her paintings. He was hoping that he would meet her and see her sketches that she did. Onto the streets below, the moving workers helped the man and his daughter placed their furniture, boxes of clothes and accessories into their new apartment. This was going to be a long day after all. Jim hoped to see her and meet her soon enough.

A day after they moved into their new place, the Harding's got a knock on their door. George looked at Lindsey in confusion and he walked over to the door and he looked through the peep hole and they were surprised that Jane Bailey was there. As soon as Lindsey saw of who it was, she rushed over and she gave Jane a hug that they have not seen each other since they graduated from Yale. They were really very happy they saw Jane, who was a Detective. She works for Jim Gordon and other officers as well.

The Batman Trilogy The Batman Trilogy The Batman Trilogy

A few days later, after they settled in and they moved into their new apartment on the top floor, an now a new land lord, George Harding was getting ready for his new job at Gotham General as a doctor surgeon from Yale New Haven Hospital in Connecticut where he was transferred to Gotham in which it was about the size of Chicago and almost identical to it by the look of it. Everybody was talking about Batman that Lindsey and George had never heard of him before. Lindsey bumped into Jane Bailey and they were very happy to see each other. Jane introduced Lindsey and George to meet Commissioner Gordon in person when the reporters and citizens were outside of the GCPD and Jim had his eyes on the Harding's and he was very pleased to meet them both when they were at a police conference there. Jim had his eyes on Lindsey who he was drawn to now. Lindsey and George wanted to live in a better place in the neighborhood than seeing so many crimes now a days that they had the shootings, killings, robberies, drug dealings and the whole 9 yards to it in New Haven and parts of New York City where they have friends and families there, but the problem was that to compare with both Gotham, New Haven and some of the major cities were about the same crime rates in almost all cities. George had his suit on for his first day, working at Gotham General as a doctor and surgeon, who he was the very best 1 around. George worked very hard at medical school after he graduated from college many years back and now, he was teaching students before they moved to a new area out of state. He walked into the kitchen when he saw Lindsey sitting at the dining room table, eating her breakfast of an everything bagel with blueberry cream cheese as he came over to her and he looked down at her with a genuine smile on his face as he place his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, Lindsey sweetie, I'm going to the Hospital on the first day there. Wish me luck, honey." George said as he kissed the top of her head.

Lindsey looked up at him and she chuckled. "Okay, Dad. You better be careful out there with the crimes going on, just like the 1 in New Haven and I hope that everything goes very well at Gotham General. And besides, you're the best surgeon around when we used to live in New Haven. Alright?" Lindsey asked softly as she gave him a warm smile. "And stay safe out there, okay? I don't want you getting mugged and getting hurt." She added.

George agreed as he nodded with a smirk. He knew that she's right when she said this. "You got that right, Lindsey. I'll see you when I get back later, okay?" George asked quietly when his daughter nodded when she softly said 'you got it, Dad' and he left to go to work. George is a 60 year old doctor and surgeon and he was very excellent at what he does. He helped saved patient's lives. His family were millionaires, very wealthy people. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire. George was now the land lord of the whole building now after he bought the apartment.

Lindsey was a 31 year old woman who had a passion for painting, sculpturing and sketching. She's turning 32 coming in October. She was a stay home artist painter. She had a degree in art and sculptures at Yale University with high honors. 1 of her best friends, Samantha taught her how to draw shetches of criminals from Justice and she did very well with that. Lindsey was thinking about working at a Police station to work as a Forensic sketch artist to help the victims to catch the fugitives. She was also a member of the New Haven Fire Department since she was 16 when she was in high school. She was a junior at first. She was a very courageous lady when she was on an Ambulance call to a condominium complex when she saved a 7 year old little boy's life when he had an allergic reaction to peanuts. It's a very good thing that she brought over the injection to help prevent reactions such as these.

A few moments after George left for work, their land line phone was ringing loud and clear from the kitchen and Lindsey stood up out of the chair and answered the cordless phone in 3 rings. It was Jane Baily. "Hey, Jane, girl. How are things going for you? Hey, what's shaking bacon?" She asked with a laugh. She was so glad to hear from her best friend since they were kids and they always joke around with each other. They grew up together. They loved each other like sisters.

Jane laughed at this. "Oh, I'm doing pretty good right there, Linds. I've been doing some hard working days for me and the officers over at the Police station." Jane said on the other end of the phone line. "Oh! And I was just wondering if you and George can come to the Policeman's Ball in a couple days. It's at the Hotel of Gotham Ball room about 5 blocks from where you guys live. I'll even help you pick out the best dress to wear for the occasion." Jane said. Her best friend was okay on that she was going to the event with Jane. She hoped that Lindsey could come to the occasion. Jim also hoped that she would be there too, although, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Lindsey told her that her Dad was going to be working at Gotham General that night to help the incoming injured patients. Jane was okay with that as long as she tells her father where she was going. Jane and Lindsey talked some more and after they spoke, they said their love like sisters and their good nights and hung up for the night.

So, after Lindsey hung up the phone, she called George and she would let him know that she was going with Jane to the party at the hotel. She was very excited about that. It's like going to the awards ceremony. Lindsey loved going to places with her friends and family to parties. It's like that Cinderella was going to the ball to find a handsome Prince to fall in love with and Lindsey is that Cinderella to find her Prince. George began working more hours overtime at Gotham General to help and work with patients and he had his own office there. Lindsey called George on her cell phone and she asked him if she could go to the event at the hotel with Jane and he was alright with that as long as Jane and possibly Jim was with her to keep her safe from some gangs and people who were in bad crowds who do things that shouldn't.

Batman Begins The Dark Knight The Dark Knight Rises 2005-2012

Around 12 noon that day while her Dad was working at the Hospital, Lindsey got her easel stand, a couple of canvases to draw on, bringing her cell phone with her just in case anyone calls her, carrying her lounge chair, so she could sit down and draw easier, bringing out her radio so she could listen to the Gotham News updates and also her painting gears, in which were in her sketching bag pack which was wrapped around her shoulders when she opened the sliding doors from her bedroom and she went outside. Jim was outside, again on the roof tops, working on an armed bank robbery case and thinking of a new motive of how to arrest the bad guys without any disasters coming like when hell breaks lose. He was then distracted as soon as he turned around and he saw Lindsey from across the building when she walked outside on the roof with her things for her paintings. He looked straight at her in awe. 'She is about to paint something. I hope that she is going to be painting something by looking over here. She looks so beautiful over there.' Jim thought as he looked on at what she was doing. She was so beautiful to him in his eyes and his heart. Jim wants her to be with him. Jim was beginning to fall deeply in love with her at first sight. He knew that Lindsey would make good money for her paintings she draws with water colors, coloring pencils, pencils, markers, crayons and pastels.

Ever since Harvey Dent's death 8 years ago, Jim's wife, Barbara and his kids left for Cleveland and now, he's looking for love. Things didn't go very well for them after Harvey's death. Barbara could never understand Jim's job as commissioner. He needed someone to be with, who could take care of him in case of feeling depression, loneliness, in which he doesn't want to feel after Barbara and his kids left.

After she set everything in place, Lindsey turned the chair in a direction of where she wanted to paint the view and she sat down in her lounge chair and she started to sketch first with her pencil. She looked over at the GCPD and she looked over at the roof where Jim was on and she smiled at him. Jim saw her and he smiled right back at her and they waved to each other in greetings. Lindsey and Jim began to like each other even more since they first met in person at the Police station. She reached her hands out to see what was a good view for her to paint. She made her hands like a square shaped like for her to start painting the view. She looked over at him when he did a hilarious pose for her to make her laugh and she actually bust a gut out laughing at the way he posed for her in a funny way that made her smile. Gordon laughed along with her. Jim loved the way she laughed and he looked at her beautiful smile that he liked very much. He knew right there that she was a very good person when he first met her and George at the press conference. He knew she was an out going young woman and she also liked to socialized and help with other people. Jim also wants Lindsey to work for him as a forensic sketch artist when he sees her next time. He would like that very much to see her again. He would love to have Lindsey and George to come to the Policeman's Ball at the luxurious hotel in Gotham coming in a couple of days.

Lindsey Marie Harding was a 5 foot 7 inches tall young woman with a good slim look. She had large breasts of 38 triple D and her weight was 125 pounds. She had light hazel brown eyes that were almost like the eye color of the bald eagles have. She had 1 side of her hair was blonde and the other side was brown. Same hair color on her eyebrows and her eye lashes. That was pretty unique right there. She took after George and he was the same thing. She was born that way with 2 different hair colors and she never had a boyfriend at all in her whole life and she was looking for love herself. Although, her Mom had the look of a 30 year old when she left them when Lindsey was only 15 years old. She was 18 when Lindsey was born. Her mother only wanted to marry George for money and sex. A gold digger. Before her mother left, Lindsey's parents had a huge fight about money and something that Lindsey could not remember what it was almost 17 years ago now. Now that George and his daughter were living in Gotham to live a good life hopefully without chaos brewing, in which it would be. We may never know what comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A day later in the afternoon and also a day before the party when George was at the Hospital that morning when Lindsey now knows her ways around the city and she knew what buildings to go to, like knowing where the shops, banks and other buildings around Gotham. She brought 2 of her paintings over the the Gotham city Art Gallery. The owner and manager looked at them closely and inspected them with a magnifying glass. The owner, Mike then looked up at her within between fascination and a slight shock. He was very impressed with her work pretty much. "I'd say, Miss Harding, how did you do such phenomenal work? You did an excellent job when you were painting with water colors and pastels." He said as he looked down at the painting. "Very impressive indeed." The owner said with amazement.

Lindsey blushed a little bit at his words with her smile, but she was very glad that she had gotten a very good compliment of her work. "I've been doing a lot of paintings, just like the ones I did when I was at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut for art, sketching and sculpturing." Lindsey said to him with her warm smile. Mike was very amazed at her drawings. He told her to come into his office and he wrote out and gave her a check of 8,000 dollars. She was very pleased and happy about that. She could use her check to help pay the bills, groceries and other things that Lindsey could do with the 8 grand. She couldn't wait to get home to tell her father of the money that she got for some of her paintings. She placed her check into her purse when she said her goodbye and she would see them again when she has more drawings and she left to go back to her apartment.

After she got home from the Art Gallery for a few hours, although, she turned off the burgler alarm so that she could bake a few batches of chocolate chip and sugar cookies in the oven for the officers, detectives and for Commissioner Gordon at the station. After she got done baking, she placed the cookies into trays and then they were placed into 2 baskets. Lindsey then walked out of the apartment and she went on over to the GCPD to go say hello to Jane. She went into the building and walked over to the front desk with 2 baskets and she saw an officer standing there, writing something on a piece of paper and he looked up at her. And boy, those cookies smell so good. Lindsey bakes really good cakes, brownies and cookies as well. "May I help you, Miss Harding? What can I do for you?" The officer asked with a grin. Lindsey told him that she made some chocolate chip for the officers there. He thanked her for them. Her and George were becoming celebrities around the city. Just like Bruce Wayne was.

Lindsey looked at the officer with her now 1 basket left of cookies in trays within her hands with a warm grin on her face. "I was wondering if Detective Baily and Commissioner Gordon are here today. I just wanted to stop by and hello to them." She said. He told her where Jim's office was at.

Meanwhile in Gordon's office before Lindsey walks in, Jane and Jim were talking about her best friend. Jim sat down at his desk when he looked up at her. "So, Detective Bailey, what is your best friend, Lindsey like? I want to know her better and I know that the Policeman's ball is coming up tomorrow night at the hotel ball room and I want to see her and George there. I know that they are good people. Does she have a boyfriend? What does she do for work?" Gordon asked Jane. He wanted to know mostly about her. He too was looking for love ever since Barbara and their children left for Ohio. Barbara never understood his job as a Commissioner. He needed someone who would understand his job well, love her for who and what she was, to support each other and to have a family of his own.

Jane grinned and chuckled at what Jim was asking about Miss Harding. Bailey knew a lot about her best friend. Jane grew up with her and her family. She looked at the Jim in the eyes. "Well, Commissioner, Lindsey is a sweetheart. She's a very good artist. She did her art work at Yale University in Connecticut. She has never had a boyfriend in her whole life." Jane said as Jim's eye widened slightly at what Bailey told to him. He never knew that Lindsey had never had a boyfriend before.

Gordon looked at Bailey with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and surprise. "Miss Harding has never had a boyfriend before in her entire life?" Bailey shook her head. "I wonder, why is that?" Jim asked in slight shock.

Jane bowed her head and she sighed softly and she locked her eyes with him as she looked up. "Because Lindsey thinks that other men, who would want to go out with her and could use her for sex and money and she is not like that at all. She has been hurt before when her mother left when she was in her teens in high school." Bailey said quietly. Jim nodded at her in agreement. Gordon would never hurt her in anyway. He was not like any other guy, who would do such a thing like that to her. He would get that chance to be with her. Love at first sight. Just her Romeo loves his Juliet.

At this very moment, Detective Stephens lead Lindsey in tow behind him walked into Gordon's office with now 1 basket left of cookies in there. Jim looked at Harding and oh boy, he couldn't take his eyes off of her that she was so very beautiful in her blue and purple sun dress. Purple happened to be Lindsey's most favorite color that Jim noticed right away. Lindsey looked at Jim and she gave him a tender smile. "Good afternoon, Commissioner." Jim greeted the same back to her. "I hope you like the cookies that I made earlier. So, I figured that you would like them." She said as she placed the basket on Gordon's desk.

Jim and Jane took each a cookie from the tray and they took a bite from it. Jane knew that Lindsey was a very good cook and Bailey smiled at her. Harding loved to cook almost anything. Jim's eyes widened with amazement of how good it tastes. It was very delicious. Gordon looked at Lindsey with a spark in his eyes, hoping to get her to go with him to the event the next night. Lindsey looked at him with a small smile then after she talked with Jane. "Miss Harding, these cookies that you have made are very good. And I know that there is a Policeman's Ball tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the event?" Jim asked. He really wanted her to go with him, so he wanted to know her better.

Lindsey looked at him with astonishment as she grinned warmly at him. "I thank you for the very good compliment about the cookies. I'd like that very much. I'd be more than happy for you to take me to the event tomorrow night. So, that's a yes then and what time are you going to pick me up at my apartment, Commissioner?" Lindsey asked gently. Jane's insides was jumping for joy and she was so happy that her best friend was going with Jim to the hotel the next night for the event.

Jim told Lindsey that he would pick her up at 6 and he told her that they have dinner buffet that starts at 7 pm there as well. Gordon was glad that Lindsey was going with him to the hotel. Jane gave her a 2 thumbs up and she mouthed 'see you later' to her. Lindsey smiled at that and she left.

Batman Begins... The Dark Knight... The Dark Knight Rises...

Lindsey went back to her apartment when she saw George home on a lunch break from Gotham General, checking. He noticed the grin on her face and she gave him a hug and a kiss to his cheek. Although, she was happy that he was home for a certain time, before he goes back to the Hospital Something was up he wondered. "Hey Linds, I got your voice mail on my cell earlier that you're going to the Policeman's Ball at the hotel tomorrow night and I also got your message that you got a check from the Art Gallery for $8,000." George gave her a smirk. He was very proud of her for Lindsey doing her paintings. "Whose going to pick you up for the party? You do know that I have to work tomorrow night?" He asked as he was eating his egg salad sandwich and drinking his cup of decaf coffee with stevia sugar in it. George couldn't drink regular coffee when his heart rate races like crazy. So, he stayed away from it.

His daughter nodded her head and then she chuckled softly. "Thank you, Dad. Commissioner Gordon is going to pick me up at 6 for the party and Jane is coming by tonight, so she can pick out a good dress for me for the event. She's going with her boyfriend. He's a nice guy though." Lindsey said. George told her to be careful out there the next night. There maybe a lot of crimes going on, not only the city itself, but with the Narrows as well in Gotham.

After George went back to work, Jane stopped by. Lindsey sat down at the dining room table, watching the GCN at 5 on their 20 inch flat screen TV when she heard the soft knock on her door. Lindsey stood up and she walked over to look through the peep hole and she saw Detective Bailey standing there. Gordon was working overtime at the MCU GCP, not only working, but thinking about Lindsey as well. He was beginning to fall over heels for her hard. He felt that he couldn't stay away from her anymore. He heard a guy earlier that day at the Police station that he said that a younger woman can live out an older man and he thinks that's true to the heart. Lindsey opened her door with a big smile on her face. "Hey there, sunshine." She said to Jane and she leaned forward to wrap her in her arms for a hug. Lindsey always called her best friend 'sweetie, sunshine' and all sorts of good positive names to help lightened the mood and to make anyone laugh. Lindsey moved to the side to let her in.

Lindsey and Jane laughed softly before they sat down on the stools at the kitchen counter bar. "Hey, Linds, how about you come with me to pick out a good beautiful dress to go to the Policeman's Ball coming up tomorrow." Jane said happily. They stayed at Lindsey's apartment for about a half an hour until they left when they placed the alarm system on and they locked the door, before they went out to get her a beautiful dress.

The Batman/The Dark Knight Trilogy. The Batman/The Dark Knight Trilogy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Tonight was the night of the Policeman's Ball at the Hotel in Gotham City. Jane took her best friend to the best dress shop in Gotham and she helped picked Lindsey out the most beautiful dress that anyone had ever seen. They paid for the dress and Bailey dropped her off at her place for her to get ready for the event. Lindsey was at her apartment in her bedroom, standing in front of the tall 3 way mirror with her new dress on. From the look of the material and the size, she looked very styling this night and it fits just right. (I know, I talk like a sport's writer, or an auctioneer. Lol.) Lindsey stayed home and she changed into her new purple and blue dress with spaghetti straps around her shoulders and she had the wavy material in the front, so it would flow behind her while she walked around, like an angel from Heaven. Although, she didn't like the strapless dresses, because they would fall down on her with every movement she makes. The ladies would be so jealous of her tonight and the guys would watch her like she was hot stuff. Even though, she possibly knew that the men that would be there had their girlfriends and some were also married to their wives and have their children. She does not like to be used at all from men, who would intend to hurt her. She was a person to love, care, supporting people and helping to save lives when she was in the Fire Department EMT. Lindsey can't wait for the event to come.

It was 10 minutes to 6 and she walked into the living room and she sat down into the couch and she waited while she was deep in thought. She was then startled when she heard a few knocks on the door. Lindsey stood up from the couch and walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and she saw Commissioner James Gordon at her door with a dozen roses in his hands. Lindsey smiled tenderly at that, because the roses that Jim had in his hands were actually her favorite kind of flowers, including sunflowers. Jane must have told him some really good advise she bet. She opened the door and she looked at him in his tuxedo suit. Oh boy, does he look very handsome right there tonight. "Hi there, Jim. You look good in that suit." Lindsey smiled at him lovingly.

Jim looked at her with a grin. "Hello there, Lindsey. And you look very nice in that beautiful dress." Then he cleared his throat. "These are for you." Jim said as he gave her the roses. Lindsey stepped aside and she let him into her apartment when she placed the roses into a vase with water and couple pennies into it. She was very happy that the Commissioner was there with her. Lindsey told her father that she was going to the party with Jim. George told her that he may work over night at Gotham General and he told her to be safe, set the alarm and locked the door, before leaving. Lindsey understood him. Jim looked around and he was amazed at what her and George's apartment looked like that it was very luxurious just like the 1 at Bruce Wayne's mansion. It was about the same, but smaller though. They were ready for the event that night. After he looked around, Jim turned and he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and with a tender smile. "Are you ready to go, Lindsey?" He asked. She told that she was and before they walked out of the door, Lindsey had to make sure to set the alarm and she locked the door in hoping no intruders would come by. Jim and Lindsey went out to the party.

The Batman Trilogy. Batman Begins. The Dark Knight. The Dark Knight Rises.

Jim and Lindsey walked into the hotel arm in arm as they walked towards the ball room and there were a good size crowd in there. Jane Bailey was there with her date. Lindsey, Jim, Jane and her date talked about what was going on. Lindsey knew that her best friend would hook Jim up with Harding. Lindsey smiled at this. They also bumped into Mayor Garcia was there with his wife when Jim introduced them to Lindsey and they were very pleased to meet her. They about her art work and they were very amazed and fascinated with her work. After they spoke, Lindsey and Jim walked to their table that they reserved to have their dinner to be served. After they ate, the music started as Jim stood from the chair and he held out out his hand and gazed at her with a smirk. "Miss Lindsey Harding, may I have the honor of having this dance with me?" The Commissioner asked softly with his tender smile on his face.

Lindsey looked at him and she nodded 'yes'. She stood up when Jim and Lindsey walked towards the dance floor hand in hand. When they go there, Jim placed 1 of his hands on her waist and his other hand was holding her hand in his and they started to dance along with slow music. They were having a very good time right there and then. The both of them were beginning to fall in love. After they danced to a couples songs, Lindsey and Jim walked back to their table while the waiters and waitresses came and got their orders for their dinner. Lindsey stayed clear from the liquor. She had coffee and water instead.

After they ate and they left the hotel, Gordon and Lindsey walked over to the GCPD MCU and he showed her around. He told the Detectives and the Officers that he's only showing her around of where they work. The Officers and Detectives smiled at them. They knew that Jim got himself a girl. When they walked into Jim's office, Gordon closed the door, before he pulled down the blinds on all of the windows in his office and he turned to look at her with a quiet sigh, holding her hands into his. "Lindsey, I know that you do a very good job of the work that you do on your paintings and your drawings and I was wondering if you can have a job here as a Forensic Artist to draw the bad guys to help the victims from criminals, so we can find these men would be very greatful. What do you say?" Jim asked in hoping that she would say yes to get this job. He wanted to be near her. He has the urge to hold onto her and never let her go. Jim would show her how much he loved her. Gordon would never hurt her in anyway. He knew that she was such a sweetheart of a lady for sure. No doubt about it. Good thing that George had told Gordon that his daughter was in the Fire Department for quite a few years there with being the certified EMT medical Ambulance.

Lindsey looked at him with her eyes widened slightly while she was so very surprised and in amazement at the same time when Jim told her about an opening position for a Forensic sketch artist for her. Which means that she would be working for him and was very glad of that. This would be another job for her to do. She could make some more extra money there to help pay for the bills and get groceries for her and her father's apartment. Lindsey gave him a happy loving smile on her face. Gordon stood there in front of her while he was staring at her when he was just waiting for her answer patiently. The next best thing Jim knew what was that she leaped into his arms excitedly. "Yes, I would like that very much, Jim. So, I can help the citizens find their assailants in crime." She said happily as Jim grinned warmly while held her close to him. 'Oh Boy, does she feels so good right into my arms.' Gordon thought to himself, he was feeling happy and content when she was around. Jim felt that he couldn't stay away from her anymore. It was a good thing that Jane gave him some very good advice about going out with Jane's best friend. This was just about to be Lindsey's first time of going out with a man, who cared about her very much, he would do anything for her, love her, support her, possibly going to marry her and have kids with her and he couldn't live another day without her. Jim Gordon really does love her and he could tell that Lindsey loves him all the same.

When they pulled away slightly at arms length, Jim looked into her hazel eyes and she looked into his blue eyes and their faces were getting closer by the second and they were now mere inches apart when he wrapped his arms around her once again. The Commissioner reached his hand towards the wall where the light switch was at and he dimmed the lights a bit. Lindsey and Gordon do really hoped that they wouldn't be interrupted before they were just about to kiss. They could feel each other's heart beats going rapidly. "May I kiss you, Lindsey?" Jim whispered huskily as she gave him a gentle loving smile.

Lindsey sighed softly while she looked and she saw the love flowing in his eyes. She knew that Gordon would never do anything to hurt her. "Yes, please kiss me." She said quietly. Jim leaned his down and he gently brushed his lips to hers. He knew that she was inexperienced when it came to being with a loving and caring boyfriend. And now she had her chance to be with a man, who cares and loves her with all his heart to be with her and he would never give up on her. Ever and Jim would never give up that easily. Gordon knew that Lindsey was the 1 for him. He would have her stay with him as long as he's alive. Her father knew hat the way Gordon and Lindsey looked each other when they first met. George knew that they were meant for each other. He could tell that his daughter was falling in love with the Commissioner. He knew. Dr. Harding doesn't mind the age difference. His parents were 15 years apart when they got married. Jim also didn't mind of the age difference as well. Age is just a number and they knew it.

A few moments later, Gordon and Lindsey pulled away for their much needed oxygen and Jim rested his forehead to hers and he sighed shakily as they looked at each other with their love showing while he was still holding her in his arms. He knew what he had to say. "Ever since when I first saw you, Lindsey. I could never take my eyes off of you. You are the 1 for me, sweetheart. I love you and I will never ever let you go and that is my promise to you." Jim said softly with a bit of an emotion in his voice as he cupped her face into his hands, caressing her cheeks.

Lindsey gave Gordon a tender smile when she cupped his cheek with her hand. "Oh, Jim, when I first saw you, I knew that there was something about you that draw me to you. You're the 1 for me too." Jim sighed along with his smile. And she said the 3 words that he was waiting for. "I love you too, Jim. With all my heart." Lindsey said happily when she had her tear flowing down her right cheek.

Gordon wiped her tear away with his thumb before he pulled her back into his arms and he leaned his head down and he captured her lips softly with his again, but with a little more passion to it, but gentle. After a minute later, he broke their kiss and gazed at her. "I want to see you again tomorrow." Lindsey nodded at his words. "You will be working for me as a Forensic sketch artist in my office. Does that sound great to you?" Jim asked. Lindsey held Gordon close to her when she nodded. "Yes, that sounds great to me, Jim." Gordon rubbed her back up and down as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you in the morning, Commissioner." She smiled as she pulled away, before they laced their hands together and they walked out of his office. Gordon couldn't wait to see her again in the morning.


End file.
